


Lullaby

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Mpreg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 3. výzvaDean během znovuotevření Očistce zjistí více, než očekával. AU děj na 7 a 8 řadu.





	1. Otec bez dítěte není otcem

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno na základě výzvy - Mpreg (Castiel), angst, libovolná série, potrat.  
> Psáno s doprovodem písně Lullaby od Nickelback.

"Deane... Musím ti něco říct..."

Castiel byl sotva schopný stát, ale zdálo se, že zbytek energie hodlal věnovat do nesmyslného blábolení. Dean ignoroval andělovu snahu o hovor, naopak snažící se udržel jeho tělo ve svislé poloze, zatímco Bobby procházel latinský text k otevření Očistce.

"Deane..."

"Teď ne," odsekl Dean o něco prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu.

Dobře věděl, že nyní nemělo smysl být na Castiela zlý. Museli teď udělat jediné - dostat ta monstra zpět do Očistce, než napáchají ještě více škody. Ale Dean uvnitř tolik zuřil! Celá situace jej dostala téměř na okraj sil, a Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli je schopný to vydržet. 

"Ale já..."

"Nech si to na potom," odvětil Dean chladně.

Byl si jistý, co mu chtěl Castiel říct. Další omluvná řeč, objasňování důvodů, které používal jako omluvu pro své činy. I když jistá část jeho rozumu mu napovídala, že to byly dobré důvody, zbytek byl jen hněv na Castiela a jeho naivitu. Dean se cítil zrazený, neschopný pochopit proč nešel anděl za ním, a místo toho šel za takovou špínou, jako je Crowley. Ne, na takový projev, jaký mu hodlal Castiel naservírovat, potřeboval Dean silnější nervy, než měl teď. Sotva se dokázal na Castiela podívat, aniž by jím neprojela nová vlna zlosti.

Castiel se od Deana pomalu odvrátil, a Dean si byl jistý, že v jeho modrých očích viděl stopy slz. Deana by jindy možná taková věc obměkčila, ale nyní? Ne, nyní už Deana nemohlo obměkčit nic.

„Můžeme začít,“ zavolal Bobby a mávl na Sama, který stál v koutě.

„Tak pojď,“ zamumlal Dean a dovedl Castiela před znak na zdi.

„Deane... Promiň... Měl jsem ti to říct dříve,“ zašeptal Castiel zlomeně.

Dean zavřel na pár sekund oči.

„Měl jsi. Ale zdá se, že tvoje priority byly jinde... Dostaň ty hajzly zpátky, na tom jediným teď záleží,“ zamumlal Dean a odstoupil dozadu.

Ne, Dean už neměl sílu na to něco cítit. Byl tak otupělý. A skrze tuhle vlnu otupělosti se již nemohlo dostat nic.

  
  


  
  


Dean se pomalu zvedl z tvrdé podlahy, sotva se držící na nohou. Bobby ležel vedle něj, nejspíš v bezvědomí. Sam to samé, ani jeden nevykazovali žádnou známku vědomí. Dean se odvrátil od nehybných těl, svou pozornost upřel na muže před sebou.

„Casi?“

Anděl se k němu otočil, a Dean okamžitě poznal, že je něco špatně. Castielova tvář se rozdělila do širokého úsměvu a Dean pocítil náhlý nával čiré hrůzy.

„Cas... Cas je pryč! Teď jsme tu my!“

„Co jsi s ním udělal!,“ vykřikl Dean.

Úšklebek, který se mu dostal jako odpověď, Deana téměř dostal do kolen. Dobře věděl, co to znamenalo. Ale takhle to přeci nemohlo skončit! Celé to byl snadný rituál – vrátit je do Očistce, a vypadnout z tohodle prokletýho baráku! Pak by si oba sedli, vyříkali si, co se stalo! Castiel by se omlouval, Dean by byl naštvaný, ale nakonec, nakonec by mu odpustil. Dean by Castielovi nakonec vždycky odpustil. Tohle se prostě nemělo stát!

„Ne... Lžeš! Kde je?!“

„Anděl posloužil svému účelu,“ mávl rukou Leviathan, přecházející po místnosti, pozorující nakreslený symbol na zdi. „I když musíme uznat, že to bylo štěstí, že tento rituál provedl právě on. Skoro se nám chce říct, že jsme mu zavázáni,“ dodal posměšně.

Dean se hluboce nadechl, snažící se uklidnit svou zlost. Nehodlal nechat toho hajzla, aby takhle o Castielovi mluvil! Castiel nebyl jen nějaká nádoba, co složila k jedné věci!

„O co ti sakra jde?,“ vyprskl Dean, obezřetně pozorující pohyb druhého. „Proč jsi ho zabil? Proč jsi ho zneužil? Kvůli vraždám?“

Leviathanův smích se rozlehl místností, pomalu se zařezal do Deanovy mysli jako ostrý nůž.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že nám jde o pár ubohých životů? Ne. Z Očistce se nás dostalo ven mnoho. Ale je to velmi složitá cesta, a vyčerpala nás. Potřebovali jsme silného hostitele, ze kterého se dokážeme nakrmit, a připravit se na další krok. Oba tomuto účelu posloužili oba více než dostatečně.“

Dean netušil, zda byl vůbec schopný cítit více hněvu. Kdyby nebylo poslední špetky rozumu, která jej držela na místě, vrhl by se na Leviathana jen za ta slova. Castiel nebyl nějaké... Počkat!

„Oba? Co tím do háje myslíš?“

Leviathan se na Deana pomalu otočil, chvíli na něj beze slova hleděl. A pak se znovu zasmál tím maniakálním smíchem, ze kterého se Deanovi dělalo zle.

„Zdá se, že ti anděl něco nestačil říct,“ zavrněl Leviathan a vykročil směrem k Deanovi, který se stáhl ke zdi.

„Co mi měl říct?,“ odsekl Dean, s rostoucím podezřením vzpomínající na Castielovu snahu o hovor, než vypuklo tohle podělaný peklo.

Leviathan se naklonil blíže, pečlivě si prohlédl Deanovu tvář.

„Měl pro tebe malé překvapení... tatínku...“

Místností se rozlehlo ticho.

„Ne,“ zašeptal Dean s hrůzou.

„Ale ano,“ uchechtl se Leviathan.

„Lžeš! Nevěřím ti ani zasraný slovo!“

„Na tom nám opravdu nesejde,“ odbyl jej Leviathan mávnutím ruky. „Proč si myslíš, že nám anděl dovedl hostit tak dlouho. Když jsme se dostali ven, potřebovali jsme se nakrmit. Ve fyzické podobě jde samozřejmě o potravu, ale po opuštění Očistce jsme potřebovali energii. Andělova milost byla opravdu lákadlem. Ale jaké překvapení bylo, když jsme zjistili, že v andělově nádobě byli milosti dvě! Vzhledem k andělově slepé pošetilé věrnosti vůči tobě není těžké hádat, kdo mohl být otcem toho prokletého hybrida.“

Dean se roztřeseně opřel o zeď, význam řečených slov s děsivou rychlostí pronikal do jeho šokované mysli.

To mělo být ono? To mu chtěl Castiel celou dobu říct? Jak se to vůbec mohlo stát? Byli spolu jen jednou... Castiel se nikdy nezmínil, že by z oné noci cokoliv mělo být... Pak si však Dean vzpomněl na hovor, který s Castielem vedl den po oné noci, a sevřel se mu odporem žaludek.

  
  


„ _Byl to jen úlet,“ zamumlal Dean, snažící se balit věci v kufru Impaly, hledící všude, jen ne na anděla stojícího vedle něj._

„ _Jak to myslíš?“_

_Dean si povzdechl a zaklapl víko kufru._

„ _Něco jsem vypil, tys taky měl svoji dávku alkoholu. Skončilo to jak skončilo. Ale... Prostě na to zapomeňme. Byla to chyba.“_

_Castiel se na Deana díval nekonečné sekundy, jeho oči plné zmatku. Pak však jakoby se jeho pohled vzdálil, a Castiel ustoupil dozadu._

„ _Jistě Deane, jak si přeješ. Odejdu nyní, mám... naléhavou práci.“_

_Deanovi bylo jasné, že anděl lhal. Ale přesto, když uslyšel šustot křídel, se mu ulevilo._

  
  


„Vidím, že si vzpomínáš,“ odvětil Leviathan pobaveně. „Viděli jsme do jeho mysli. Opravdu jsi mu ublížil, víš to? Zdá se, že celou věc hodlal tajit do poslední chvíle. Myslíme si, že ti pravdu nejspíš nikdy nechtěl říct...“

„Co... Co se s ním stalo?,“ zeptal se Dean ochromeně. „Co jsi s ním provedl?“

Místností se rozlehl další ohavný smích.

„Jeho milost sice byla mizivá, ale posloužila dobře.“

Dean rychle zamrkal, snažící se zastavil slzy, které se mu draly do očí. Tohle nemohla být pravda! Musela to být nějaká zatracená noční můra, ze které se musel každým okamžikem probudit. A pak zjistí že je vše v pořádku, a zapomene na vše!

„Myslíme, že rodinného dramatu bylo již dost,“ ozval se Leviathan. „Máme jinou práci...“

Leviathan vykročil směrem ke dveřím, ale Dean se mu postavil do cesty. Sám netušil, do hodlal udělat, jeho mysl stále ochromená, neschopná cokoliv vymyslet. Ale Leviathanovi stačil jediný úder, a Dean přistál v protějším koutě, neschopný zadržet bolestivý výkřik, když dopadl na betonovou zeď.

  
  


Když po několika minutách přišel k vědomí, zjistil, že vedle něj stojí Bobby a prudce s ním třese.

„Vstávej hochu,“ zamumlal Bobby a pomohl Deanovi na nohy. „Musíme ho dohonit! Nemůžeme toho hajzla nechat běhat po okolí!“

„Co... Co Sam?“

„Je mimo, ale jinak v pořádku. Pojď!“

Dean se zmohl jen na přikývnutí, a beze slova následoval Bobbyho ven. Podlahu pokrývaly stříkance černého slizu, bezpečně je vedoucí za Leviathany. Dean měl ze situace špatný pocit, ale když jej stopa zavedla k nedaleké vodní nádrži, špatný pocit se změnil v další vlnu hrůzy. Jen co oba proběhli drátěnými vraty plotu, Dean se zastavil těsně na břehu, hledící v šoku na scénu před sebou.

Leviathan kráčel jezerem, ruce rozpřažené, jakoby snad v modlitbě. Stačilo pár kroků, než zmizel celý pod vodou. Zčeřená vodní hladina se uklidnila, nastalo hrobové ticho. A vzápětí se to objevilo. Jakoby snad cosi pod vodou vybuchlo, na povrchu se objevilo cosi černé, co se bleskovou rychlostí rozšířilo do všech stran.

A pak znovu ticho, jakoby se vůbec nic nestalo.

„Sakra!,“ zamumlal Bobby. „Tohle je zlý, hodně zlý...“

Dean se na něj otočil, neschopný pochopit, jak by snad věci mohly být ještě víc zlé, než byly teď. Ale když si všiml cedule, na kterou Bobby ukazoval, ihned mu bylo jasné, že opravdu mohly.

„Nádrž pitné vody... Myslíš...“

„Dostanou se všude... Skrze vodní trubky, do každýho domu, co je připojený na rozvodnou síť vodovodů. Musíme něco vymyslet, a to zatraceně rychle.“

Dean se otočil zpět k jezeru, hledící na klidnou vodní hladinu.

Tak to byla pravda. Castiel byl pryč. Jeho dítě též. Dean se tolik snažil nevěřit slovům té prokleté zrůdy. Ale když si vzpomněl na Castielovu snahu mu něco říct, a bolest v jeho očích, když jej Dean zamítl, nedokázal již popírat nic.

 


	2. Bez vzpomínek není nic

„Vzpomínám si... Vzpomínám si na vše...“

Dean hleděl na Castiela, nevěřící, že se to mohlo stát. Opravdu byl zpět? Opravdu mohl mít alespoň jednou i to zatracený štěstí, aby se mu věci jen nehroutily pod rukama?

Castiel se dlouze zahleděl někam do dáli. Dean se podíval na Meg, která výjimečně z jeho pohledu poznala, že má vypadnout, a vzdálila se dostatečně daleko, aby mohl Dean mluvit.

„Casi, já... Než jsme znovu otevřeli Očistec... Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit...“

„To již nemá žádný význam,“ odmítl Castiel bezbarvým hlasem.

Dean se však nehodlal nechat odradit. Prostě musel vědět, zdy mu ten hajzl tehdy lhal, nebo to celé byla pravda. Strávil nekonečné noci sám, opíjející se do bezvědomí, přemýšlející nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby to celé pravda byla. Byla by to pravda, ale tehdy, když jej Castiel potřeboval, tak by Dean nebyl takový kretén, neodmítl by jej jakou nějakou holku z baru s tím, že to byla chyba. Castiel pro něj byl vše, nebyl chyba. A to, co se mezi nimi stalo, to už rozhodně ne. A teď, když měl Castiela zpět, byl odhodlaný to vše vysvětlit.

„Casi, prosím! Sakra... Musím to vědět!“

Castiel viditelně zbystřil.

„Proč na tom nyní tolik záleží. Našich nynějších problémů se to nikterak netýká.“

Dean si s povzdechem prohrábl vlasy, hledající ta vhodná slova.

„Já... Když jsi... Když jsi byl pryč, Leviathan... On mi řekl, že...“

„Co ti řekl?,“ zeptal se Castiel obezřetně.

„Že jsi čekal dítě... Se mnou...“

Castiel ustoupil několik kroků dozadu, ve tváři šokovaný výraz.

„Ne... Neměl ses to nikdy dozvědět...“

„Takže to byla pravda? Sakra Casi! Proč jsi nic neřekl? Mohli jsme...“

„Co?,“ odsekl Castiel. „To ráno ses vyjádřil jasně. Řekl jsi, že to byla chyba. Akceptoval jsem tvé rozhodnutí. Bohužel věci... Dopadly jinak, než jsem očekával...“

Dean nevěřil tomu, co slyší.

„Věci dopadly jinak? Naše dítě je mrtvé! Jak o tom můžeš takhle mluvit!,“ vyhrkl Dean rozzlobeně.

V tu chvíli snad jakoby v Castielovi něco prasklo. Dean se během sekundy ocitl přitlačený na bok Impaly, za klopy držený v sevření rozzuřeného anděla.

„Myslíš, že to nevím? Myslíš že si nepamatuji, jaké to bylo, když ve mně byli? Když to udělali? Myslíš že nevím, jaké to bylo, nechat se těmi zrůdami ovládat, zatímco jsem cítil, jak mé dítě umírá? Jak se můžeš opovážit! Udělal jsem vše tak, jak jsi chtěl! A nyní mi něco vyčítáš?“

Dean se ohromeně díval do Castielových očích, neschopný ustát tolik zrady a bolesti, kterou v nich spatřil.

„Měl jsi mi to říct,“ vydechl potichu. „Mohl jsem... Proboha Casi... Jak můžu ráno vůbec vstát, a nemyslet na to,“ dodal zlomeně, snažící se zadržet protivné slzy, co se mu hromadily v očích.

Jen pomyšlení na rodinu, která mu proklouzla mezi prsty, mu rvala srdce. Mohl se s tím vůbec naučit žít? Nebo se už do konce života bude probouzet se vzpomínkou na to, co se stalo? Jak by se vůbec ještě mohl někdy podívat na Castiela, a nemyslet na to utrpení, kterým musel anděl kvůli několika hloupým větám projít?

Než stačil Castiel cokoliv říct, Dean jej pevně sevřel v náručí, neschopný zadržet tiché zakňučení. Castiel jej po chvíli váhavě obejmul zpět, a Dean schoval svou tvář v látce Castielova kabátu.

„Tolik bych chtěl na tohle zapomenout,“ zamumlal tiše, spíš pro sebe, než pro své okolí. „Tak zkurveně to bolí... Nevím, zda tohle zvládnu... Je toho tolik...“

Castiel mlčel. Dean se po několika sekundách chtěl odtáhnout, snad zkusit celou věc alespoň nějak zvládnout. Ale vzápětí se jeho spánku dotkly dva prsty, a vše na moment zčernalo.

  
  


  
  


Castiel se od Deana odtáhl, pozorující lovcův zmatený výraz.

„Sakra, co to bylo?,“ zamumlal Dean a potřepal hlavou.

Castiel pokrčil rameny, nedůvěřujícímu svému hlasu. Byl si jistý, že pokud by se vůbec pokusil promluvit, vyšel by ven pouze zvuk zlomené mysli.

„Už toho mám asi dost... Musíme vymyslet co dál,“ řekl Dean a kývl k nemocnici. „Máme práci... Je skvělé, že jsi zpátky,“ dodal a s drobným úsměvem poklepal na andělovo rameno.

Castiel tiše sledoval Deanovu vzdalující se postavu, modlící se, aby mu bylo vůbec někdo odpuštěno. Zbavit Deana vzpomínek bylo zlé. Castiel si uměl představit peklo, které by nastalo, kdyby tu pravdu Dean někdo zjistil.

Ale Dean neměl jak to zjistit. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by pravdu znal. A tak bude Dean žít svůj život dál, nezatížený touto zbytečnou bolestí, kterou mu jedna noc přinesla.

A Castiel? Castiel byl odhodlaný s tou bolestí nad ztrátou žít do konce dní. Konec konců, byla to poslední vzpomínka na jeho nenarozené, prokleté dítě.

  
  


 


End file.
